UCW People Power 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Second edition of People Power
1. Chapter 1

And now...

UCW presents...

PEOPLE POWER!

* * *

We're in an arena decorated a bit like WWE Cybersunday from 2008. Pyros goes off and the crowd goes wild chanting: "UCW!"

"Good eve night, everyone! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey, ready for UCW's People Power!"

"And everybody in San Diego is excited for this show which will feature matches and stipulations chosen by you, the UCW fans!"

 **(God's gonna cut you down)**

"Introducing first, he is the leader of the Sanguine Coven, POISON!"

He slowly walked into the ring followed by his disciples before looking at the sky with his arms open.

 **(Slow Chemical)**

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, IGNITION!"

He slowly walked into the ring where he made fire explode as he glared at the four members of the Coven.

"Alright, time to discover what will be the match..."

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Street Fight: 25%

Inferno Match: 65%

Steel Cage: 10%

Ben Jones, Psycho X and Sara Lewis walked out of the ring as fire appeared all around the ring, preventing anyone from coming in or out.

Poison started with a kick to Ignition's stomach and slammed his head twice on the top turnbuckle before taking momentum and receiving a boot counter to the face from Ignition.

He then applied a Body Slam to Poison followed by a running leg drop. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and Poison ducked him before hitting him with a Discuss Clothesline.

He then got him back up and tried to hit a suplex, but Ignition reversed it with a suplex on his own. He then applied a snapmare before running in the ropes for a Dropkick to Poison's face.

He then tried to irish whip him in the corner, only to be reversed and Poison charged into him with a corner clothesline followed by a Spear. As Ignition got back up, Poison charged at him, only to receive a Big Boot counter to the face.

As Poison rested in a corner, Ignition charged into him with a corner clothesline before irish whipping him in the opposite one to hit another one and followed with a Side Walk Slam.

He then ran in the ropes and got caught with a Pop-Up Samoan Drop from Poison who then tried to push him in the fire, but he resisted and hit his head with an Uppercut.

He then climbed a second turnbuckle and hit Poison with a Diving Clothesline before following with a Chokeslam that caused the flames to jump hard. The members of the Coven screamed at Ignition from the outside which distracted him.

He failed to see Poison rising up and catching him with a Chokeslam immediately followed by his Hellfire Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb). He then grabbed an almost dead Ignition and threw him outside the ring, catching fire in the process.

"Here's your winner, POISON!"

The crowd cheered as the Coven joined their leader in the ring while the referees helped Ignition with extinctors. Deciding that it wasn't enough, Poison brought him back inside the ring where Sara charged into him with the Summoning (Spear), followed by a Killshot (Curb Stomp) from Ben and a X Target from Psycho X.

"Cheese-wheez! Ignition got totally demolished and the Sanguine Coven is standing victoriously over him!" Joey said.

"I told you, at the Loaded episodes, that you shouldn't cross path with those guys." Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Code Red)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, representing J2Red, BIG RED!"

He walked to mix reaction from the crowd and into the ring.

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as the little man who recently turned into a UFC fighter entered and threw his towel in the crowd before getting in the ring where he glared at his opponent.

As the bell rang, Big Red walked in front of Crab and started reducing his former rival until the little man headbutted his bully straight in the face, causing him to roll outside the ring while holding his face in pain.

Crab then charged at him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in and climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Red with a Missile Dropkick. Both men stopped as Red was looking at Crab in shock, how he went from being a jobber who he defeated many times easily to being able to take him down right at the start.

Crab took him down with knee strike and locked him into a front facelock. However, Red used his strength to push Crab up and land on the mat before hitting him with a Discuss Clothesline.

He then gave punches on Crab's back and ridiculized him before going for a big Boot, but Crab held his leg on his shoulder and glared angrily at him. He then performed a spin kick on his other leg to make him fall before hitting a Pele Kick on top of his head while he was on one knee.

He then lifted Big Red on his shoulders despite the fact that he was bigger, and applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam before jumping on the second turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Crab ran in the ropes and received a shoulder tackle from Big Red that caused him to almost fly up. As he rested in a corner, Big Red charged into him with a Body Avalanche followed by his 3 Body Slams.

He then climbed up a second turnbuckle and jumped on Crab with a Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Red went to apply his Red Bottom to finish Crab like he did so many times before, but this time, Crab countered with a DDT that made Red flip. He then caught him from behind with an impressive German Suplex despite the size difference.

He then lifted Big Red on his shoulders and applied his Go 2 Sleep (like Matthew Riddle's) and climbed a top turnbuckle to perform a Diving Elbow Drop after walking on the top rope (like Xavier Woods) and finishing with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHICKEN CRAB!"

This last one rose his fists in the air as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

"Oh my gosh! Chicken Crab defeated Big Red! The same guy who kept beating him, like one half-year ago!" Joey screamed.

"His UFC training really have paid well. He changed so much since his debut for the company as a jobber." Bobby remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Deadly Rising)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, SHINJI HONDA!"

He entered wearing red and black shirt, dress and hat as he walked into the ring and removed his clothes.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from St-Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

The little man ran into the ring where he looked at his former partner as the bell rang.

Shinji spat in his former friend's face which angered him and he kicked him in the stomach before setting for a Powerbomb, but Shinji broke free and hit an elbow strike to Matt's face.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down, but Matt stopped and smashed Shinji's back before trying to apply a Powerbomb once more, but Shinji lifted him out on the apron.

There, he proceeded to deliver blows to Matt before running in the ropes, and Matt Back Body Dropped him outside the ring. He then tried to jump on him with a Diving Moonsault which Shinji dodged, letting him land on his feet.

Shinji then stunned Matt with a shoulder tackle before getting on the apron and charging into him with a Running Missile Dropkick. He then brought Matt back inside and hit him from the apron with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

As Matt rested in a corner, Shinji hit his head with a corner dropkick that made him jump outside on the apron and, as Matt seated in the corner, he went for a turnbuckle-aided dropkick, but Matt caught his leg and applied a Stunner on it.

He then got outside on the apron and jumped on Shinji with a Springboard Diving Double Knee Stomp before locking him in the Muta Lock. Shinji managed to reach for the ropes after a whole minute.

Matt then grabbed Shinji's leg and received an Enzuigiri on the side of the head which stunned him and Shinji followed with a Side Suplex and a Tiger one.

He then made Matt sit in a corner as he got on the apron and hit him with a turnbuckle-aided dropkick before lifting him on the top turnbuckle and catching him with a Hurricanrana from up there.

As Matt got back up, Shinji hit the side of his head with a Roundhouse Kick to stun him before following with his Dark Rising (Running Shiranui) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SHINJI HONDA!"

"What the... What was this move Shinji just used? A new finishing move?" Bobby asked.

"I think so: he completely knocked Matt out with it." Joey nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Alpha Dog)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight, Hardcore, and International Champion, ALPHA MALE!"

The dominant force of UCW walked out with all three titles on him as he made his way to the ring and gave all three belts to the ref.

"Alright, time to find out who the UCW fans voted to face Alpha Male for the U.S. title."

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

D.B. DRAGON!

 **(The Final Countdown)**

The crowd cheered as the young Dragon Blade ran into the ring and looked at his imposant opponent.

The bell rang and both men walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch which Alpha Male quickly transitionned into an arm lock, but D.B. performed many flips and caught him in a headlock.

However, Alpha Male used his strength to push him off and tried to hit an elbow drop which D.B. avoided. He then tried to hit a clothesline, but D.B. ducked and chopped his chest three times.

Alpha Male suddenly pushed him back into a corner and charged into his midsection three times to follow with knee strikes and punches. He then irish whipped D.B. in the opposite corner and this last one surprised him with a violent clothesline.

He then caught him with an Atomic Drop before trying to irish whip him, only to be reversed and slipped between Alpha Male's legs before trying a kick, but he caught his leg and hit an elbow strike on the side of D.B.'s head.

He showed-off his muscles before trying to apply a German Suplex to D.B., but he backflipped which didn't helped him dodge a shoulder tackle from Alpha Male.

He then grabbed him and made slide under the lower rope and outside the ring. As he walked outside the ring, D.B. quickly got back in and jumped on him with a Plancha.

He then placed Alpha Male against the barricade and chopped his chest three times before getting back in the ring a brief moment to break the count.

However, Alpha Male suddenly surprised him with an Exploder Suplex before going to slam his head on the steel steps. He then dragged him to the entrance ramp where he applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He then got back in the ring to break the count again before going to grab D.B. whom he threw into the crowd! He got back in the ring to show-off before going to join D.B. who was behind the barricade.

He brought him back at ringside and made him sit with elbow strikes before using one the apron's sheet ropes to choke him. He then dragged him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male locked D.B. into a strong headlock which almost made him tap out, but he managed to get on his feet and gave elbow strikes to Alpha Male's midsection. This last one then proceeded to slam his head on the mat.

He got D.B. back up and gave a strong punch to his head which knocked him down and repeated the same thing once more. As he went for a third time, D.B. ducked and hit a Jawbreaker followed by a chop to the chest.

He then tried to irish whip him, only to be reversed and he performed a backflip with the corner to pass Alpha Male before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hitting one of his own that knocked alpha Male down.

As Alpha Male rested in a corner, D.B. charged into him with two running corner dropkicks before being surprised with a running Crossbody and a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male delivered a few strikes down to D.B. before lifting him in a suplex position for 15 seconds before this last one landed behind him on his feet and caught him with a Back Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As both men weakly got up in corners, Alpha Male charged at D.B., only to receive a boot counter to the face. He tried to attack again, but D.B. moved out and delivered a storm of chops to Alpha Male's chest.

This last one pushed him back with his hands and D.B. knocked him down with a clothesline followed by another one and then threw him outside the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought him back in the ring and started delivering kicks to his opponent's chest before finishing it with a Roundhouse kick to his head with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to irish whip Alpha Male, only for him to reverse and catch him with a Push-up Gutbuster immediately followed by a Push-up Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed by D.B.'s resilience, he tried to irish whip him into a corner, but D.B. managed to reverse it and charged to receive an elbow counter. Alpha Male then sat on the turnbuckle which allowed D.B. to hit a dropkick that knocked him out of the ring.

D.B. once again charged into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in and getting caught by a Spinebuster. He putted D.B. up on a turnbuckle and tried to apply a Superplex, only to be pushed back.

D.B. went for a Missile Dropkick which Alpha Male dodged and, as he charged for a dropkick, he putted the ref, leading to D.B. knocking him out with his dropkick. Alpha Male took benefit of the moment to charge into him with a Spear followed by the pin, but there was no ref to count it.

Now that he noticed it, he walked out and picked up his U.S. Heavyweight title belt and waited for D.B. to get back up to go and strike him, only to receive a sudden High Knee from him which lead to him on top of Alpha Male and a new ref came in to count.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody was shocked.

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

This last one took the belt from Alpha Male's hands as he walked out of the ring while the aformentionned one looked around, not understanding what just happen and broke out in rage after the ref explained him.

"Damn! I really didn't see that win coming!" Joey said.

"After 4 months of holding all three titles, Alpha Male lost one of them. Left to know if he will keep the two others. Speaking of witch, it's time to discover who the fans chose to face him for the Hardcore title."

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

FR0ST SH4DOW!

 **(Light 'em Up)**

Instead of entering by the entrance, he came by the crowd and surprised Alpha Male with a steel chair shot in the back which caused him to fall down. He then followed with a second chair shot while he was down.

A third. A fourth. A fifth. A sixth. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. After 20 chair shots, he covered Alpha Male for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"And just like that, Fr0st Sh4dow take the Hardcore Championship from Alpha Male, leaving him with only one." Joey said as Fr0st left with his new belt.

"And we're gonna find out who will face him for the International Championship." Bobby said.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

RAMON CARIBBEAN COOL!

 **(La Gazedora)**

The crowd cheered super loudly for the fan favorite who quickly ran into the ring and directly pinned Alpha Male.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was disappointed that Ramon didn't win the belt. He waited for his opponent to get back up before going for his Crossed-arms Backstaber, but he used his strength to make him flip over him and charged into him with a Spear and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was happy that Ramon didn't lose so easily. He went for another Spear which Ramon dodged, letting him crash in the corner, and caught him with a roll-up by putting all his weight on him.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd went wild as Ramon looked at his new title belt in happiness.

"And just like that, Alpha Male lose his last championship! I can't believe it!" Bobby said.

"After four months of holding the U.S. Heavyweight, International, and Hardcore belts, Alpha Male lost them all in one night to D.B. Dragon, Fr0st Sh4dow, and Ramon Caribbean Cool!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Guns n' Guts)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Soldier Spike & Sergeant Aiden, THE FIGHTERS!"

The duo got cheered as they walked into the ring where they removed their military jackets.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And their opponents, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, GORE & PERKINS!"

The crowd cheered for them too as they walked into the ring and did the 2 SWEET move before turning to the newcomers.

Perkins and Spike started while their respective partner went in their corner. Spike tried to grab Perkins, but he ducked and screamed: "Perkins is the guy!"

He then grabbed Spike in a arm twist which he escaped with a roll and caught Perkins with an arm twist of his own. Once Perkins broke free, he got outside the ring and did the 2 SWEET sign for the crowd.

He then got back inside and, as he was about to attack, he decided to tag Gore in instead. He and Spike locked in a clinch which saw Spike following with a roll-up immediately followed by a leg take down and a headlock.

Gore managed to get back up and pushed Spike with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. He then ran in the ropes, but Gore ducked twice before Spike caught him with an Arm Drag.

Gore then caught Spike with an irish whip in the corner where he jump past Gore to roll away and tried to charge into Gore in the corner, but this last one flipped on his back and caught him with an Hurricanrana.

He then held him in a front facelock and tagged Perkins who kicked his stomach before Gore got on the apron and hit his back with a Springboard Double Axe Handle. Gore then tried to apply a suplex while Perkins was posing, but Spike reversed it with a suplex of his own.

Perkins saw it and gave blows to Spike before irish whipping in the ropes where Aiden managed to get the tag. Spike then ducked a clothesline from Perkins and kicked his guts before holding him in place for Aiden to clothesline him down.

As Gore came back in, Aiden hit him with a strong shoulder tackle before putting him in a corner and hitting a corner Body Avalanche followed by one from Spike which made him sit down and they followed with a double dropkick to him.

As Perkins was resting outside, Aiden hit him with a baseball slide right behind the head while Spike applied a Side Suplex to Gore on the apron. Spike then removed the protection carpet and held Gore in a Double Hunderhook Piledriver position as Aiden got on the security barricade, ready to jump.

However, just as Aiden jumped, Perkins stopped him with a Superkick to the head and Gore back body dropped Spike on his brother into the crowd. Gore then jumped on the barricade before hitting both Fighters with a Diving Moonsault from there.

Perkins did the 2 SWEET sign on the apron before bringing Aiden back in the ring to hit the back of his head with multiple strikes and knee drops. He then irish whipped him so hard in a corner that he fallen down.

He then applied a suplex before slamming Aiden's head on the turnbuckle of his corner and tagging Gore who stomped on him before forcing his foot on his throat until the ref made him stop.

He locked Aiden in a headlock until he broke free with elbow strikes to the stomach and a strong European Uppercut under Gore's chin. Aiden then ran in the ropes where Perkins kicked him in the back before taking a pose which allowed Aiden to knock him off the apron.

Gore caught him from behind with a Back Suplex before catching Spike from the outside into the ring and throwing him out between the ropes. He then jumped outside on him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then got on the apron and jumped toward Aiden who ducked and, as Gore charged back toward him, caught him with a Death Valley Driver. Perkins came in and tried to catch Aiden who hit him with a back elbow to the head before trying to tag Spike who was then knocked off the apron from the outside by Gore.

Perkins charged toward Aiden in the corner and received a shoulder counter. Gore went at his turn and Aiden tried a boot counter, but Gore caught his leg. As he let go of it, Aiden smashed him under the chin with a super strong European Uppercut.

Perkins tried to hit him, but Aiden blocked and replied with a Spinning Elbow Smash straight to the jaw before clotheslining Gore outside. As he charged for his corner, Perkins caught him with a Back Body Drop, but he landed on his feet and smashed Gore who was on the apron.

Perkins caught his waist from behind and Gore charged at him, but Aiden pushed him back with his feet and caught Perkins with a German Suplex. He then caught Gore with an Exploder Suplex before catching Perkins with a Leg-hook Brainbuster.

He followed with a Death Valley Driver that made him side flip and jumped on the top turnbuckle where Perkins quickly pushed him down on the apron and Superkicked his head before Gore pushed him back in to receive a Spin kick from Perkins followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins got mad and tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but Aiden landed on his feet and tried to hit a Bicycle Kick which Perkins dodged and smashed his face before running in the ropes and receiving a violent dropkick from Aiden.

He followed with a Neckbreaker and tried to apply a Double Hunderhook Powerbomb, but Perkins pushed him back in the corner. Aiden still managed to push him back and went for a Spinning Elbow Smash which got interrupted by a Superkick from Perkins.

He followed with another Superkick before Gore hit his leg with a running dropkick and followed with his Gory Neckbreaker. He then irish whipped him in the ropes for a knee strike that made him flip.

He then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll before jumping on the second turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault and landed on Aiden's knees. Aiden then hit him with a strong clothesline before Gore went to tag Perkins.

Aiden tried to hit him with an Enzuigiri which he dodged and hit a bicycle Kick to his head which stunned him. Perkins followed with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head and a kick to his leg before going for his Canadian Destroyer which Aiden countered with a Back Body Drop.

Suddenly, Gore ran in and hit a knee strike to Aide's head when Spike suddenly jumped in and hit a violent Bicycle Kick to Gore before receiving a Superkick to the head from Perkins who then received a dropkick from Aiden.

This last one then managed to make the tag with Spike who putted Perkins up in a corner and tried to apply a Superplex, only to be pushed back and Perkins then jumped to catch him with a Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Perkins once again climbed the top turnbuckle, but Aiden suddenly caught him with a Superplex followed by a Diving Elbow Drop from Spike who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Perkins retreated outside, Aiden charged into he and Gore with a Suicide Dive before bringing Perkins back in and Aiden lifted him in a Electric Chair position as Spike got on a top turnbuckle. However, Gore made Spike fall on his balls and Perkins broke free.

Gore hit Aiden with a knee strike before receiving a Big Boot from Spike. aiden then lifted him in a Electric Chair position before Spike went for their Doomsday Device which Gore countered with a Scoop Powerslam to Spike.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Perkins hit Aiden with a Shining Wizard as Gore hit the side of Spike with a violent running knee strike while he was on his four limbs. Perkins then grabbed him and applied his Perkins Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, GORE & PERKINS!"

"Cheese! For their first PPV, the Fighters sure did an amazing performance!" Joey remarked.

"Too bad they didn't won, but they were facing two former world champions, so we shouldn't ask them too much." Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, fans, it's time for the Ultra Cool diva's Championship match. Let's find out which match the fans have voted for." Bobby said.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Street Fight: 23%

Casket Match: 46%

Submission Match: 31%

 **(Kaos)**

"The following contest is a Casket Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, LADY KAOS!"

The huge girl received a mix reaction from the crowd as she got into the ring.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And her opponent, from Death Valley, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered as the lights turned dark and Harlow slowly walked out into the ring.

However, she barely had time to remove her hat and jacket that Lady Kaos already attacked her. She putted Harlow in a corner where she delivered headbutts and blows.

She then irish whipped her in the opposite corner and charged to receive a boot counter to the face and Harlow charged in the ropes to hit a clothesline which had no effect. She tried again to the same result before trying once more and getting knocked down by a clothesline from Kaos.

Lady Kaos stomped on Harlow and choked her for a few seconds before taking a pose. Then, as Harlow was resting on the middle rope, Lady Kaos jumped on her back, sliding outside the ring in the process.

She then tried to slam Harlow's head on the steel steps, but she blocked and elbowed her face before slamming her own head on the steps. She tried to do it again, but Lady Kaos blocked and slammed Harlow's head.

She then brought her back in the ring where she weakly stood on her feet as Lady Kaos punched her down. She then used the ropes to choke her down.

Harlow rested in the ropes for a moment before delivering punches to Lady Kaos along with kicks and uppercuts before twisting her arm and getting on a top turnbuckle, but Lady Kaos punched her midsection to make her fall.

She then delivered blows and knee strikes to Harlow before asking the refs to open the casket at ringside. She tried to push Harlow inside, but she held on the ropes and kicked her guts to push her back.

Lady Kaos then give her blows as she rested in a corner and irish whipped her into the opposite one and charged to receive a boot to the face.

Harlow then caught her arm and twisted it before climbing on the rope and hitting the Old School. She then tried to lock her into a Kata Gatame, but Lady Kaos pushed her back on the mat.

She choked Harlow on the middle rope and asked the ref to open the casket before walking back and jumping once more on Harlow's back, sliding into the casket.

However, Harlow still found the strength to hit her while on the apron until she dragged her into the casket and stomped her down. Suddenly, Harlow caught her by the throat to get back up and hit her with an elbow to the head.

She smashed Lady Kaos before pushing her back in the ring where she delivered more blows to the head before running in the ropes and receiving a Spinning Slap from Lady Kaos who then followed with a Powerbomb and the Punishment.

She told the refs to open the casket which they did and she rolled Harlow inside. Suddenly, she sat up and glared at Lady Kaos whom she grabbed the head to slam it on the middle rope and then got back inside to give MMA-styled blows to her.

Eventually, Lady Kaos replied with a clothesline and, as Harlow rested in a corner, she climbed on her and smashed her head. Suddenly, Harlow lifted her and hit a Last Ride.

She then waited for her to get back up before catching her throat and going for three Chokeslams (CHOKESLAM CITY!) and finished with her Reaper's Scythe before pushing her into the casket which she closed, ending the match.

"Here's your winner, and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the reaper.

"Lady Kaos might one of the most dominant females out there, but that wasn't enough to take down the Reaper." Joey said.

"I'm glad she got her revenge on Kaos for what she did to her though." Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Headcrusher)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Mr. UCW as he walked into the ring, looking more ready than ever.

 **(Thunder)**

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is the UCW Legend Champion, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He walked out, this time ignoring the fans (he's heel after all) as he got inside the ring and glared at his former friend before giving his belt to the ref.

"Alright, let's find out what the match between these two will be."

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Submission Match: 48%

Two Out of Three Falls: 49%

Falls Count Anywhere: 3%

"It will be a Two Out of Three Falls Match!"

The ref called for the bell and both men walked around before locking in a clinch that saw Martin pushing Thunder in a corner until the ref pulled them apart.

They walked around again before locking in another clinch with Thunder pushing Martin in a corner before this last one caught him with an arm drag. Thunder applied a leg takedown which was followed by a struggle between both men that ended with Martin pushed in a corner to receive many elbow strikes from Thunder.

The two men glared at each other a bit more before going for another clinch where Thunder quickly made Martin flip and tried to lock an headlock, but Martin reversed it and they struggled more until Martin almost locked in his Crossface, but Thunder reached for the ropes to force the break.

Thunder then retreated outside the ring to catch his breath, but got back in before being counted out. He quickly caught Martin's leg and tried to damage it, but he fought back and, as Thunder was about to apply his Ankle Lock, Martin flipped to make him fall between the ropes and outside the ring.

Thunder groaned in anger and got back in the ring to go face-to-face with his former partner whom he tried to smash, only for Freund to block and with blows of his own before irish whipping him in the ropes and Thunder flipped to catch him with a roll-up which Freund reversed into his Crossface, but Thunder once again reached the ropes to force the break.

Thunder once again got out of the ring which annoyed Freund who followed him out, but, as Thunder got back in and he tried to follow, Thunder stomped on him. He then slammed Freund's head on a turnbuckle before punching him.

He then tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but Freund reversed it and tried to charge, only to receive a shoulder counter which didn't stopped him from trying once more and got caught with a Stun Gun on the top turnbuckle.

Thunder stomped him before going outside and dragging his head on the apron to smash it and got back in to apply a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder applied a Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex followed by another one. He tried to apply a third one, but Freund reversed it with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex of his own. Thunder tried to smash him, only to be blocked and received three chops to the chest.

Freund then tried to irish whip him with the ropes, but he twisted his arm to stop and tried to clothesline Freund who dodged and kicked his guts to apply the Three Amigos. He then dropped him on a top rope before making him flip back inside the ring.

Thunder tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and replied with a chop to the chest and irish whipped him chest first into a corner before catching him with a German Suplex. He applied two more and screamed "Suplex City, bitch!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Thunder with his Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Martin Freund wins the first fall! It's now 1-0 in his favor."

After a moment of rest, Thunder suddenly charged at Freund and smashed him so hard that he fallen out of the ring. He got outside too and stomped on Freund before slamming his head on the apron and irish whipping him into the steel steps.

He then brought him back in the ring to made him sit up on a top turnbuckle from where he applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder applied a Back Suplex followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder told the ref to count faster before locking Freund in a headlock which lasted for many seconds until Freund managed to get on his feet and elbowed Thunder's stomach followed by chops. He then tried to irish whip Thunder in a corner, only to be reversed and hit Thunder with a boot counter to the face.

He then charged at him and got caught with yet another Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder tried to apply a Side Suplex which Freund transitionned into a Crossbody and ended on top of him.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Thunder violently stomped Freund before putting him in the ropes and chopped him before irish whipping him and bent which allowed Freund to catch him with a small package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder slammed Freund's head on a top turnbuckle and followed with punches and kicks until Freund exchanged positions and chopped his chest. Thunder changed again and chopped back until Freund kicked him many times, but Thunder ended up scratching his face.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes once more to try and clothesline him, but he ducked, kicked his guts, and hit a DDT. Both men weakly lay on the mat until they got up and Freund delivered many blows to Thunder who tried to catch him with his Thunder Slam.

However, Freund landed on his feet and chopped his hcest before sending him chest first into the corner and went for his Suplex City once more. He then climbed the top turnbuckle to go for another Diving Elbow Drop, but Thunder moved out of the way, letting him hit the mat.

After both men got back up, Freund tried to apply his Headcrusher to Thunder who broke free and managed to lock in the Ankle lock for a brief moment before Freund turned things around and caught him in the Crossface.

Thunder quickly broke free and charged in rage to be caught in a small package from Freund.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

Thunder looked in complete shock as Freund left the ring to go get his new title belt.

"Oh my gosh! Freund caught a perfect victory out of nowhere!" Joey said.

"I really didn't see that coming. Those two really know how to steal the show!" Bobby added.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is a number 1 contender match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, he is the winner of the 2017 Tournament of New Age, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he slowly walked into the ring where he threw off his jacket and glared at his opponent.

The ref called for the bell and they locked in a clinch where TJ quickly locked an arm twist, but Brooklyn flipped and caught him with a snapmare followed by an headlock.

After TJ broke free, both men did a lot of flips and locks before stopping to let the crowd cheer. Brooklyn then caught him with another headlock, but TJ pushed him with the ropes and they collided with shoulder tackles that made neither of them fall.

Brooklyn once again ran in the ropes and TJ jumped past him before Brooklyn tried to lock in his Crossface Chickenwing, but he managed to reverse it into a Jacknife pinfall.

"1!..."

TJ immediately lifted him to try and apply the Skill Clashm but he reached for the ropes, forcing the break. TJ then locked in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes by Brooklyn who received a shoulder tackle that pushed him against the ropes.

TJ then ran again in the ropes and received a Big Boot to the face before Brooklyn roll past him and slapped his face. He then ran into the ropes and received a dropkick to the head before TJ putted him in a corner where he dropkicked his head to perform a backflip and follow with a jump clothesline.

He then tried to apply a Belly-to-side Facebuster, but Brooklyn interrupted him with a knee strike to the face and ran into the ropes to be caught with a Walking Side Slam Backbreaker from TJ.

He then locked Brooklyn into a Muta Lock for a moment before getting him back up and applying a suplex and threw him outside. He followed and received a knee strike to the stomach before Brooklyn tried to smash his head on the security barricade, but TJ blocked and threw him into the crowd.

He then backed away to charge and go for a move, but Brooklyn kicked the barricade into him at the last moment. He then putted his body back in the ring, but kept the head on the outside the hit it with a Running Knee Strike.

He then got back in the ring to charge into TJ with a Spear before lifting him in a suplex position and dropping him on a top rope. As TJ got back up, he chopped his chest and both men exchanged chops until TJ hit an Enzuigiri on the back of Brooklyn's head.

He then tried to irish whip him into a corner, only to be reversed. Brooklyn then charged, only to receive a boot counter to the face which allowed TJ to jump on the apron and go for his Phenomenal Forearm but Brooklyn made him trip before he could.

He then tried to smash TJ who blocked and replied with a clothesline and ran in the ropes to receive a knee strike in the stomach. Brooklyn then ran in the ropes and got caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker from TJ.

As Brooklyn rested in a corner, TJ charged and got pushed out on the apron where he smashed Brooklyn away before hitting him with his Phenomenal Forearm. He then lifted him on his shoulders and applied his Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply his Skill Clash, but Brooklyn caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he rested in a corner, TJ charged at him, but he moved away and charged to receive a shoulder counter. TJ tried to hit a Diving Moonsault which Brooklyn countered with a Reverse Suplex.

He then followed with a Running Knee Strike while TJ was on one knee and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ rested in a corner, Brooklyn charged into him with a running European Uppercut and a kick to the head before trying to use the ropes for a Tornado DDT which TJ countered with a suplex in the corner.

Both men weakly lay down until TJ rested in a corner and Brooklyn charged to receive a boot to the face and Tj got on the top turnbuckle, but Brooklyn knocked him out of the ring with an European Uppercut. He then went on the apron to hit TJ's head with a running knee strike.

He then brought him up on a top corner to apply a Superplex and tried to follow with his Crossface Chickenwing, but TJ managed to break free and catch him with an Huricanrana and tried to hit the Skill Clash, but Brooklyn kicked him back.

TJ grabbed his legs and applied his Sharpshooter for a good moment, but Brooklyn managed to reach for the ropes. TJ delivered a series of strikes to Brooklyn and went for a clothesline which he ducked and replied with a Spinning Elbow Strike.

TJ replied with a Backflip Kick on top of his head and tried to follow with a second Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker, but Brooklyn broke free by biting his fingers and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Tilt-a-whirl Tornado DDT.

He then finally managed to lock in the King's Lock. Suddenly, as he was about to tap out, Bad Ben & Platty dragged the referee outside and double Superkicked him off.

They got into the ring beside TJ and glared at Brooklyn. Luckily for him, Classic France and Flash Dunne quickly ran out of the backstage and joined him in the ring. Johnny Steele also came out beside the friends, ready to face the Club.

Suddenly, before the fight could errupt, Johnny suddenly attacked Flash from behind which allowed Ben & Platty to Superkick France and TJ to jump on Brooklyn. Afterward, they stopped to let Johnny reveal his new Bullet Club t-shirt and the four of them exchanged 2 SWEET moves before Superkicking all three of their victims.

Suddenly, Zack Peterson, Ken Katana, and Baijing Lee all ran to the ring to face the Bullet Club. As they were about to fight, Ken suddenly hit both of his friends in the parts and also revealed a Bullet Club t-shirt.

"What the hell?! Johnny Steele and Ken Katana are with the Club? What's going on?!" Joey asked.

Shinji Honda suddenly rushed into the ring and was about to surprise TJ with a Roundhouse Kick, but decided to hit it on Brooklyn instead before turning his armband to reveal the Bullet Club logo.

"Shinji too?! What the-Wait a minute!" Bobby said.

As if things couldn't get any crazier, Gore & Perkins suddenly walked out of the entrance with Tiger Packer, now wearing a black dress, a huge guy who looked like a mix of Bad Luck Fale and the Authors Of Pain, and even a guy wearing black and white facepaint with a red H on his forehead.

They all got into the ring and celebrated when the Fighters along with Matt Ace all arrived and got quickly beat down by all ten men. Ben, Platty and Perkins then Triple Superkicked Matt as Ken Deadweight German Suplexed Aiden and TJ hit the Skill Clash on Spike.

The Arcaders also arrived, but Gore knocked Jimmy off the apron with a jump knee strike and Johnny knocked Bobby with a running dropkick.

Referees then arrived to try to control things, but they were simply knocked out by a GORE! from Gore, a Sitout Spinebuster from Tiger Packer, a double Superkick from Ben & Platty, and a Jumping Cutter from the H guy. Security guards also arrived to control things, but they all got knocked out one-by-one.

The big guy then walked out of the ring and to the announce table where he suddenly grabbed Joey Mickey and Bobby Senior and dragged them into the ring despite they struggle. Once Inside, the big guy hit Joey with a Choke Lariat Slam while Perkins applied a Perkins Driver to Joey.

The show ended with the now bigger Bullet Club: UCW posing together in the ring in front of a wild crowd as there was bodies laying everywhere around the ring.


End file.
